


The Kingdom of Astair

by ceridwen309



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceridwen309/pseuds/ceridwen309





	The Kingdom of Astair

Once upon a time; There was kingdom, who after a golden age of prosperity, fell into darkness. A famine had struck the land in the form of drought and bandits. The nearby country of Valencia, however, was untouched.

The ruler of this land consulted his wise men and advisers regarding what was to be done about the kingdom. They gathered into his meeting room, and presented their ideas.

The strongest of his advisers said they should attack the neighboring country of Valencia.  
The richest of his advisers said they should just take Valencia's resources.  
The most cunning of his advisers suggested they should outwit Valencia into giving them what they needed.  
The oldest adviser reminded the group how long the kingdom had stood, and insisted the kingdom would continue if left alone.

Many of the king's advisers stepped forward and had many ideas how to save the kingdom, but it was the smallest and youngest of his advisers that caught his attention.

The little girl clambered up onto a nearby stool and whispered a short sentence in his ear. The other advisers all leaned in, trying to overhear.

Suddenly the king exclaimed as he jumped from his chair. "That's it! That is how the kingdom shall be saved!"


End file.
